The Morning After
by Silverfox588
Summary: SEQUEL to: Not as Drunk as You Think I Am. The three wake up and have some fun. MxMxM Danny/Steve/Chin PWP You have been warned. If you don't like it, don't read.


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I'm just using them.

SEQUEL TO: Not as Drunk as You Think I Am

As requested, I have written more…

Warning: MxMxM, Danny/Steve/Chin

Danny shifted to get more comfortable but couldn't. Danny smiled when he remembered the night before and stroked Chin's arm. Steve shifted and Danny felt Steve's arm tightened around his waist. Danny flinched when Steve nipped his shoulder.

"Good morning Danny." Steve said licking the bite mark before running his free hand through Danny's hair. Chin made Danny jump again by nipping Danny's other shoulder. Chin and Steve both sat up and Chin straddled Danny's waist. Chin leaned down and kissed Danny, moaning into the kiss. Steve yanked the sheet away and settled behind Chin, kissing the back of his neck. Danny pulled away and stared at the two men watching him.

"We need to talk." Danny said as Chin ran his hands over Danny's chest and Steve grinned over his shoulder. Danny settled his hands on Chin's hips, rubbing small circles with his thumbs while he waited for Steve or Chin to say something. Chin tilted forward slightly and captured Danny's lips in a gentle kiss. The kiss soon turned from gentle to erotic. Chin pulled away, gasping for the air he desperately needed. "Maybe…gasp…later."

Steve pulled Chin back until he was pressed against his chest and began sucking on Chin's neck. Steve ran his left hand down Chin's chest to his half-hard cock and gripped him hard. His right hand drifted up to Chin's right nipple and pinched it. Danny's hands were far from still now; he had found the tube of lube and coated two fingers with it. Danny slid his fingers past Chin's balls and slipped both fingers in. Chin was still loose from last night. Chin groaned from all the sensations and Steve gave Danny an impish grin. Steve pulled Chin backwards, away from Danny and Chin hissed in displeasure when Danny's fingers left him. Danny sat up against the "headboard" of the pullout bed and stared at his lovers.

Steve forced Chin onto all fours and replaced Danny's fingers with his own. He added a little more lube before adding a third finger. Danny crawled to his knees and knelt in front of Chin. Steve emptied the tube of lube onto his hand and slathered it on his cock. He lined up with Chin's hole and slid in easily. Chin let out a moan and lowered his chest down to the mattress; giving Steve a perfect view of Danny. Danny slid his hand up and down his cock slowly, giving Steve a show.

"Move!" Chin whined thrusting backwards. Steve pulled back and thrust forward. Chin let out a satisfied moan and reached forward to stroke Danny's inner thighs. Danny stared down at Chin with half-lidded eyes as he ran his free hand through Chin's hair. Chin pulled Danny forward and licked the head of Danny's cock as Danny stroked himself. Danny shuddered at the sensation.

Chin pushed Danny's hand away from his cock and gripped the base firmly before sucking Danny's cock into his mouth. Chin pressed the tip of his tongue against Danny's slit, tasting Danny before swallowing him whole. Danny thrust instinctively into the tight, wet heat of Chin's throat. Chin relaxed his throat and let Danny fuck his mouth. Steve slowed his thrusts to match Danny's and leaned forward to ravage Danny's mouth. Steve pulled back when he tasted blood and he realized that he had reopened the cut on Danny's lower lip.

Steve licked Danny's lower lip to clean off some of the blood and thrust harder into Chin's hole. Chin groaned around Danny's cock making Danny shudder. Chin tightened his throat around Danny for a few moments before pulling back and licking the head again. Chin leaned further down and sucked Danny's balls into his mouth. Danny grabbed Chin's hair and pulled him up for a kiss. Danny pulled back and forced Chin back against Steve.

"Hold him up for me babe." Danny said sliding Steve's hands beneath Chin's knees. "I want to watch your cock fucking his slick hole."

Chin shuddered at his words and Steve pulled Chin's legs up and open for Danny. Danny stroked his cock in time to Steve's thrusts for a few minutes before leaning down and licking Chin's hole and Steve's cock at the same time, making both men moan. Danny continued his ministrations for a while and then stopped all together. He climbed off the bed and went to a locked drawer just across the room.

"I've been waiting to play with this for a long time." Danny said unlocking the drawer and taking out a long, flesh colored vibrator and another tube of lube. Danny drizzled some lube onto the thick toy and rubbed it against Steve's balls. Steve almost bit through his lip when Danny turned the vibrator on low. After a few minutes of teasing, Danny ran the toy up Steve's balls along his cock and rubbed it against Chin's hole. Chin bucked in Steve's grip at the sensation. "You want it Chin? You want it stretching you wide open?"

"YES!" Chin cried thrusting his hips downwards to get more of the toy in him. Danny eased the toy in slowly, turning up the vibration level as he went.

Steve trembled at the toy sliding along his cock. Danny pushed the vibrator all the way in and watched as the two strongest men he knew fell apart. Steve lowered Chin's knees back down to the mattress and grabbed his hips hard. Chin was forced forward onto his hands as Steve slammed into him over and over again. It didn't take long before Steve came hard into Chin, falling against him from the strength of his orgasm. Chin whined as Steve pulled out of him, leaving him with only the vibrator inside him. Steve rolled onto his side and watched as Danny positioned himself behind Chin and thrust into him.

"Fuck!" Danny cursed as he felt the vibrator against his own cock. He sat back, pulling Chin along with him. He shifted Chin around until he was straddling Danny's legs. "Fuck yourself babe."

Chin pulled up slowly and slammed himself down on Danny's cock. Steve, who had been trying to catch his breath, wrapped one hand around Chin's cock and the other fondled his balls. Danny sucked hard on Chin's neck, leaving an impressive hickey just before Steve swallowed Chin whole. Chin let out a scream of pleasure at the added stimulation and was soon coming down Steve's throat. Steve swallowed everything that Chin gave him and licked his spent cock clean.

Danny, who had stopped Chin's thrusts when he came, yanked the vibrator out of Chin's hole and pushed it into Chin's open mouth. Danny felt Steve's come dripping down from Chin's hole and slipped three fingers in to catch it. Steve, who was hard again, replaced Danny's fingers with his own cock. He took the vibrator from Danny's hand and slipped it further into Chin's mouth.

"Suck that like you would me." Steve ordered relishing the feel of Danny's cock against his own again. Chin opened his throat and took the vibrator, which was still on the highest level. Chin tightened his inner muscles as tight as he could around them as they fucked him hard. Danny's thrust became erratic first and he came hard. Steve followed soon after he felt Danny's come filling Chin's hole and overflowing onto his balls. Steve pulled the vibrator away and they fell into a tangled mess on the bed.

Steve pulled out of Chin first and leaned over the bed to grab his cargo pants. Danny slid his arms around Chin, who was in a complete daze from the two of them using him as well as they did. Steve struggled with one of his pockets.

"What are you looking for babe?" Danny asked kissing the hickey he'd left on Chin's neck. Steve finally got the pocket he wanted open and pulled out a wadded up plastic bag.

"This. I picked it up not too long ago thinking it would be fun to use." Steve said opening the bag to reveal a large butt plug. Danny grinned and slipped his limp cock from Chin's dripping hole. Chin let out a small groan at the sight of the butt plug, but opened his legs a bit. Steve rubbed the plug in the come that was coming out of Chin and then eased the plug into him. "Just in case we want to play a little later."

"You two are going to kill me." Chin muttered with a content smile on his face. "I think it's time for a shower though."

"I don't think my dinky shower is big enough for all three of us. But I know Steve's shower is." Danny said grinning. "Let's get dressed and take a ride over there."

Steve matched his grin and slowly got out of bed. "Think you'll like riding in my truck with that plug in you, Chin?"

Chin let out a mock groan but reached for his clothes. "What are we waiting for?"

THE END

Well, that was fun. Hopefully those who asked for more a satisfied.

Reviews are an author's best friend!


End file.
